heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.01.30 - Black Deals
Category:Log Between recent sightings of the Joker up to his old tricks, and Slade Wilson gathering an army, Oracle has been exceptionally busy. But, she hasn't forgotten what her Birds are doing. "Robyn, how are things?" she asks, carefully masking the weariness she feels. As the computer distorted voice crackles from the bud laying on the table next to her, Robyn chuffed first, having both hands full with a feather and string, the thing halfway glued and bound to the shaft she was fixing up after having lost a feather when the arrow hit against an obstacle and nicely scratched it off. "I don't have you in the ear at the moment Baby. Mind waiting a min or two so I can finish off the shaft I have in my hands? Grab yourself a coffee in the meantime." Actually it took her four minutes to finish the yarn-binding. In the background some music was playing, a record of the song 'Opposites Attract' using the sounds from some game. Picking up the bud as she finished and the song changed to Blur's 'Song 2', she whistled. "So, what's our devote O doing this time of the night? Can't sleep?" There's a slight chuckle, and Oracle is quiet until Robyn responds again. It seems she did, in fact, get some coffee. Or maybe tea. "Crime doesn't sleep, so I can't either." comes the wry reply. She tries to sound her usual calm and chipper self. "How's your mission going? I'm sorry if I haven't been as in much contact as normal.” "Fletching arrows, busting kneecaps and dooming people to become limping bouncers and night guards. You know the routine." Robyn answered with a slight chuckle, unintentionally making a game reference with that. So unlike the sentence following, which was fully intentional. "So I'm up for the next round of our most immersive game of Shadowrun. Or did we change the rules to D20 Modern? Just need to grab my baggage." There's a long sigh, and then a chuckle from Oracle. She's torn between being exasperated and being amused. She'd be wholly amused if she wasn't running on too little sleep. "Everything's going as we hoped, then?" A pause, in which she is definitely drinking a few gulps of *something* "All things considered, I think the noise in Bludhaven is making your job easier." "I think we got some contact and I'm waiting for the order to get called for, but the price did raise some. 50 grand in small, non following, non numbered dead presidents. I think you estimated some 30 or such, but Bludhaven raised prices as it seems." Robyn meanwhile begins to check her little cabinet of arrows for the night. "Preferences on the loadout? I got broad, folding, bodkin, and some few blunt arrows, and then some daggers and a broomstick." Oracle suppresses an annoyed sigh. Slade again. "No surprise. Supply and demand. Slade's raising a strike force out there, and I'm certain they've been stocking up. The dealers probably give him a discount, so they compensate by raising the rate for everyone else." There's a pause. "The dropbox has 60 grand in it. I wanted to make sure you'd have enough. And, I owe you back pay." She can't suppress the weariness in her voice when shay says "It's been a long two weeks for me, I apologize." "Back pay for what?" Robyn asked, trying to figure out what to do with 10 grand as she checked her arrow assortment "I'll have to check some catalogues what I want to get from it, but you know I can't exactly mail order with cash and can't hold an account... Unless I go to hire a lawyer with it, and then it's just the initial payment. So preferences on what I shall pack?" Robyn never had held 10 grand for herself, let alone eared as much with work in her whole life. Maybe stolen accumulated 10 grand, if you don't count kingdoms as money. "Or I live off it for like 10 to 20 months." "You're one of my Birds that doesn't have a steady income. And after having to disappear without notice for six months, I realized I should make contingency plans." Oracle sounds tired. "I am sorry about that; things came up." 'Like being in a coma for 10 days, and waking up to find I couldn't walk'. is the unspoken thought. "I'd recommended the bodkin heads, really. The tips are better for getting through the type of body armor weapons dealers usually wear." "Phony Krieg and body armor? He wears the white suit and bare feet. If he wears armor at all, then it is hypertech or magick. Besides more bodyguards than I can kill before they turn me to sludge by FN P90. But will pack some bods. As far as regular income comes... does selling flowers at a florist count? It earns me the roof and food, not many expenses though." Robyn meanwhile packs the quiver, stuffing in a bundle of Bodkins, before she picks up a hollow shaft without a tip, just in the moment the cell phone on the counter rings. "Here we go." Picking up the prepaid, Robyn opens it to answer. "Yes?" Then she only gets a destination before the phone hangs up again. "Ok, here we go." "Being a flower girl won't keep your quiver full." Oracle points out. "I need you at your best, Robyn, and your best includes a full stock of arrows." She falls silent when she hears the phone ring. "Be careful, and trust not a thing. I know I don't need to remind you of that, but I can't do anything from here except listen with your ears." She sighs, sounding as worn and weary as she ever has. "You're lucky; Krieg's men are certain it was the Green Arrow who helped Batman." "It keeps me in the business if I can salvage my shafts." Robyn retorts, smirking some as she shoulders her quiver and then walking to the three bows on the rack, picking the collapsible one. "The address is indoors, some Storage complex over at Bludhaven. If they know anything about me, then it is the FBI most likely. As if there are so many girls with killer spree and arrows out there." With that she moved to the destination over the detour to the cache, her face hidden under the hood some. Waiting at the destination is Otto Krieg, barefoot and all. He has two guards visible on either side of him, plus a few hidden in shadow. The ordered weaponry is in the back on a white SUV. As she arrived, Robyn had the metal suitcase in her hand, 10 grand in medium bills tucked under her vest, almost forming some kind of paper armor over her heart - and filling out the chest area like two cups more. "I'm here to get my order," she introduced herself, the hands clear of the back quiver and the bow hanging from her belt. The bodygaurds are too professional to be distracted by a nice figure - but they do appreciate the apparent buxomness of Robyn. The guns are, for now, aimed at the floor. At least, the visible one; there's no denying that there are gunsights trained on her from the darkness. Krieg steps forward, a single step. "You've got the payment?" he asks, not even glancing at Robyn's chest. Lifting the case, Robyn stepped forward. "Of course. 50 grand dead presidents in bills of 50, if that is small enough. No following numerals as far as I can tell." She did in a rather nonchalant way, her dead eye gleaming in the darkness as she kept Krieg on her right side. "Wanna see? Then I'd like to take a look too." Krieg stares at Robyn. He keeps up the poker face stare for a few moments, before nodding sharply, never looking away from the archess. Without a word, one of the guards goes to the back of the SUV, pulling out two cases. He returns, laying the cases on the ground and opening them. "Satisfied?" Robyn looks over the stuff in the cases. Semtex, detonators and assorted other stuff. Even a box with some glass vials in it. Waving at the Bodyguard who brought the cases she places the case upon his arms, opening the locks to show the 10 bundles of 100 bills of 50 Dollars each. "You can count while I take a closer look." Robyn said, kneeling down to check out the weight of the bundles roughly and if there was stuff under it. "Seems nice though. I don't want to know where you got the vials of Tetrodotoxin, but seems perfect for what I plan." "Even if you wanted to know, we wouldn't tell." Krieg says, his voice still neutral. He hasn't moved, still intently staring at Robyn. It's clear he doesn't trust her, but that's good business sense. Meanwhile, the one guard starts inspecting the payment, randomly checking the bills for counterfeiting and tracking. Of course, everything is legit. The second guard smirks a little, fingers tightening on his gun. "How do we know you ain't a student of Arrowhead?" he taunts. Krieg's eyes narrow slightly. "He doesn't take nice on people who have anger management issues and kill a family in cold vengeance. Plus, checked the news about Chicago FBI? Mr. Fucking Arrowhead better stays like a mile away or he really gets that name. Didn't blow up the building as I tried to, but with this... the next will fly." Robyn smirked as she closed the lids of the cases, satisfied as it seemed. She did only put them upright, not picking them up yet. "So we got a deal?" Robyn smirked some, as she picked up the cases. "I'll send an order if I used this stuff here. Maybe something larger then. That is, if the Bludhaven situation doesn't deplete your storages." Carefully she nodded back at Krieg, before she began to move towards the exit "See you next time." The guards stay in place, watching Robyn leave. It's only when she's departed that the weapons dealer and his men load up into the SUV and take off. "That went smoothly. Almost too smoothly, given the luck I've had recently." Oracle's voice pipes up from Robyn's ear. "What was your take of the situation?" Robyn did not respond until she was thinking she was clear so far. And even then she took out a dead phone to simulate calling someone "Yea, me here... Yea, went smooth so far... I think the wares are good, but got to test them later. Krieg has to loose a reputation if the stuff is bad, and he is all reputation as far as I can tell." Oracle chuckles somewhat. "Silly boys think numerical ordered bills are the only way to track a pay-off." That's right, Oracle has cataloged the numbers of the bills she gave to Robyn. "I doubt he'd give us bad wares. Still, be careful with that Tetrodotoxin; it might not be as pure as advertised." She sighs. "I'm assuming you want puffer fish poison for your arrows. A good plan." "Intention is not to use it, and even then... You know what happens if the dose is to too small? They declare you dead, but you aren’t. If you have to hurt someone really, make him see a dissection table from patients view." Robyn sure had a mean streak. "Doesn't count as killing if he is technically alive, right?" With a smirk she waited for her taxi, putting an eye patch over her destroyed globe. "What you think about Angry Tiger as a stage name?" "There's a few people I wouldn't mind doing that to, if we're being up front about things." A pause, and a sip of coffee before she speaks again. "Makes you sound like an exotic hooker, honestly." There's some teasing in Oracle's voice. "If that's what you're going for, do it." "As if you don't listen to the name of someone's property. My cab's here." Robyn teased back, getting onto the back of the cab. "Gotham Museum." she told the driver. "What are you planning? I have an inkling, of course..." Oracle has to suppress a yawn. In her Clocktower, she glares at the digital clock on the wall. Never enough hours in a day... She blinks, shaking her head and downing the rest of her coffee. It's the third cup she's had in as many hours. "Be safe okay? You're not as reckless as some of the other Birds, but still. Anything can happen." "Not as reckless? Who you have in mind?" Robyn asks, as she waits for the taxi to arrive "Get yourself a cup of sleep, I'll handle the rest." "Take one guess. Here's a hint; she likes crossbows." Oracle chuckles. Suppressing another yawn, she lets out a sigh. "You sure, Feather?" She uses the old call sign for Robyn, a smile in her voice. "Really, the last bit is cake." Robyn answers, snapping the prepaid phone shut and stuffing it into the pocket. A loooong night, and she still had to get the stuff some dropbox some other day. "Goodnight then. Wake me up if it's important." Oracle ends the communication, and rubs at her eyes. "A few hours of sleep... and then more to do."